gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rear Admiral
='REAR ADMIRAL - UNITED STATES OF AMERICA'= In the United States Navy, the United States Coast Guard and the United States Public Health Service Commissioned Corps, rear admiral (RADM) is a two-star flag officer, with the pay grade of O-8. Rear admiral ranks above Commodore and below Vice Admiral. Rear Admiral is equivalent to the rank of Major General in the other uniformed services. It is the highest permanent rank during peacetime in the uniformed services; all higher ranks are temporary ranks linked to specific positions (although virtually all officers who are promoted to three-star rank or higher are approved to retire at their highest earned rank). 'Appointment And Tour Length' For the Navy and the Coast Guard, to be promoted to the permanent grade of rear admiral, officers who are eligible for promotion to these ranks are screened by an in-service promotion board comprising other flag officers from their branch of service. This promotion board then generates a list of officers it recommends for promotion to flag rank. This list is then sent to the service secretary and the joint chiefs for review before it can be sent to the President, through the defense secretary for consideration. The president nominates officers to be promoted from this list with the advice of the Secretary Of War, the service secretary, and if applicable, the service's chief of staff or commandant. The President may nominate any eligible officer who is not on the recommended list if it serves in the interest of the nation, but this is uncommon. The Senate must then confirm the nominee by a majority vote before the officer can be promoted. Once confirmed, a nominee is promoted once he or she assumes an office that requires or allows an officer to hold that rank. For one-star or two-star positions of office that are reserved by statute, the President nominates an officer for appointment to fill that position. For the Navy and the Coast Guard, because the one-star and two-star grades are permanent ranks, the nominee may still be screened by an in-service promotion board to add their input on the nominee before the nomination can be sent to the Senate for approval; for the two commissioned corps, they normally go directly to the Senate. The standard tour length for most rear admiral positions is three years, but some are set at four or more years by statute. Since both grades of rear admiral, and Commodore are permanent, the ranks do not expire when the officer vacates a one-star or two-star position. 'Retirement' Other than voluntary retirement, statute sets a number of mandates for retirement. All two-star officers must retire after five years in grade or 35 years of service, whichever is later, unless appointed for promotion or reappointed to grade to serve longer. Otherwise all flag officers must retire the month after their 64th birthday. However, the Secretary of War can defer a flag officer's retirement until the officer's 66th birthday and the President can defer it until the officer's 68th birthday. Flag officers typically retire well in advance of the statutory age and service limits, so as not to impede the upward career mobility of their juniors. 'Rear Admirals In Each Branch' 'United Coast Guard' Below are all of the possible billets a Rear Admiral can occupy as a member of the United States Coast Guard. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Task Group. #Executive & First Officer (XO) of a Task Force. #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (C1) of a Fleet. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (C2) of a Fleet. #Chief Operations Officer (C3) of a Task Force. #Chief Logistics Officer (C4) of a Fleet. #Chief Plans Officer (C5) of a Fleet. #Chief Signal Officer (C6) of a Fleet. #Chief Training Officer (C7) of a Fleet. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (C8) of a Fleet. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (C9) of a Fleet. #Deputy Administration & Personnel Officer (C1i) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Deputy Intelligence & Security Officer (C2i) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Deputy Operations Officer (C3i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Logistics Officer (C4i) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Deputy Plans Officer (C5i) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Deputy Signal Officer (C6i) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Deputy Training Officer (C7i) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Deputy Contracts & Finance Officer (C8i) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Deputy Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (C9i) Of The United States Coast Guard. 'United States Navy' Below are all of the possible billets a Rear Admiral can occupy as a member of the United States Navy. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Task Group. #Executive & First Officer (XO) of a Task Force. #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (N1) of a Fleet. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (N2) of a Fleet. #Chief Operations Officer (N3) of a Task Force. #Chief Logistics Officer (N4) of a Fleet. #Chief Plans Officer (N5) of a Fleet. #Chief Signal Officer (N6) of a Fleet. #Chief Training Officer (N7) of a Fleet. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (N8) of a Fleet. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (N9) of a Fleet. #Deputy Administration & Personnel Officer (N1i) Of The United States Navy. #Deputy Intelligence & Security Officer (N2i) Of The United States Navy. #Deputy Operations Officer (N3i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Logistics Officer (N4i) Of The United States Navy. #Deputy Plans Officer (N5i) Of The United States Navy. #Deputy Signal Officer (N6i) Of The United States Navy. #Deputy Training Officer (N7i) Of The United States Navy. #Deputy Contracts & Finance Officer (N8i) Of The United States Navy. #Deputy Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (N9i) Of The United States Navy. Category:Officer Category:Military Officer Category:Tau'ri Military Rank Category:United States Navy Rank Category:United States Military Rank Category:Military Rank Category:Commissioned Officer Category:Flag Officer Category:United States Coast Guard Rank Category:Rear Category:Admiral Category:Rear Admiral